


A Chance Meeting

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A psychedelic van, a snow storm, and a dog are the recipe for a chance meeting that could lead to more</p><p> </p><p>The Van is real, my friends rented it.  I'll add pictures after the reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clint_Coulson_Exchange_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clint_Coulson_Exchange_2015).



Phil pulled into the rest stop and sighed in relief. The weather was getting worse by the minute and he was glad to finally be able to relax even if it was just for a short time. He didn’t mind rain. He didn’t even mind snow. He just wasn’t a fan of driving for miles and miles in either. He debated whether or not he’d just take a quick break here and hope to reach the next city with a decent motel to wait out the snow storm. Or take a nap in his car here and hope he didn’t get snowed in. 

He couldn’t help but notice the van he’d passed awhile back pull in and park a few spaces to the left of him. He’d wondered about the occupant, after all who would rent or even own a psychedelic van right of the seventies with huge flowers in obnoxiously bright colors you only saw together on a really good acid trip with ‘your thighs won’t touch with my head between them' written on the back in the same acid trip colors. His curiosity was piqued when he saw the door open, it looked like he was about to have his question answered. He certainly didn’t expect the well-built man, if the tight shirt he caught a glimpse of before he pulled on a worn leather coat and the jeans were any indication, with short sandy hair and the dog that looked like a shelter reject all scruff, sticking out in what would be the worst case of doggy bedhead. 

He watched as the guy walked in front of his SUV certainly headed for the washroom. He didn’t want to be creepy and follow the guy while he was in taking a leak. But he really wanted to meet the man with balls enough to drive that thing. But if he got out to stretch, just maybe he could meet him in a non-creepy way since his dog was obviously rounding around in the snow while his master was in the building. Plus, stretching his back out wouldn’t be a hard thing. 

Settling his black stocking cap on his head, Phil grabbed his gloves and got out reaching into the back in to pull the black pea coat from where it hung over the seat back and shrugged it on. The snow settled on his coat and head as he reached up and stretched. Arching backwards, he felt his back pop several times. He hadn’t realised how much he needed a break until he started to move. 

Walking down the path he continued to stretch as he went. It felt good to be moving. He wasn’t paying attention to what was around him until he heard, “Aww, Lucky, no.” He looked up in time to have a scruffy dog bowl him over. 

“Oh man, I’m sorry. Lucky, he picks people and it’s no holds barred.”

Phil looked up from his spot in the snow at the man holding out his hand to help him up and smiled. Wasn’t quite how he wanted to go about meeting the man from the van. “Thanks,” he said as he took the other man’s gloved hand and let himself be pulled from the snow. 

“Are you okay?”

“Bruised my ego maybe for not paying attention, but yeah, I’m fine,” he answered, not realising he still hadn’t let go of the other man’s hand until he felt the fingers tighten on his hand. 

“Good, I’d feel awful if Lucky hurt you.”

Phil laughed, “Awful enough to buy me a cup of coffee in the next decent town?” 

“Buffalo isn’t that far down the road. They have a good steak house and I know of a motel if they close the highway which if the snow keeps coming, they will.” 

Phil raised his eyebrow at the hotel comment and watched as the other man blushed. 

“Oh damn, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

Phil laughed. He couldn’t help himself. It was either laugh or embarrass the hell out of himself. “I’m Phil by the way.”

“Clint. And you’re already acquainted with Lucky.”

“Friendly guy,” Phil said as he reached down to scratch behind Lucky's ear. 

“Yeah, he is. So hey, if we’re going to make it to Buffalo we better get going.”

“I’ll follow you,” Phil said as he brushed snow from his arms. 

“Can’t get enough of the quote on the back of my van?”

Phil laughed. “There is a story there and I hope to hear it over dinner.”

“I thought it was coffee?”

“It was until you mentioned steak. Now, it’s dinner,” he said with a laugh and a not so accidental bump of shoulders. 

“Then dinner it is. You won’t be disappointed.”

They reached Phil’s car first and Clint waited as he unlocked the door. He turned and looked directly into Clint's eyes. “I don’t imagine I will be.” He knew he left that hanging, but if the signals he’d been getting from Clint weren’t his imagination this night has the potential to have a much different ending than he figured his night would end. 

“I really hope I’m not over stepping here, but I really want to do this.”

“Huh,” Phil said confused for a moment, or at least until Clint cupped his face and leaned in to gently touch their lips together. It was brief and gentle, and when it ended all he wanted to do was do it again. “Well. That was unexpected.”

“I’m sorry. I…”

He felt Clint start to back away, and reached out and grabbed Clint’s waist. “Nothing to be sorry for, except maybe keeping me standing out in the snow.”

“Well then we better go.”

“Yes, we better,” he agreed, stepping back and letting Clint walk over to his van with Lucky bounding around his heels. Peeling off his coat he chucked it on the passenger seat and climbed in. He waited until the psychedelic van pulled out behind him before doing the same. He smiled as he saw the quote on the back of the van. Now that he briefly felt those lips, he could definitely imagine them between his legs. It was going to be a long drive on a snow covered road, but it was going to be worth it, even if all they did do was have dinner.


End file.
